Results Day
by SophF95
Summary: Imogen, Dynasty and Kevin are all nervously awaiting the doors to open to get their results. Will they get what they want or will disappointment await them?


_Hello! So, I decided to write this one shot fanfic and I've never done one before so I hope you like it. I decided to set it on results day as I know this dreaded day is looming for many of us so good luck to all those waiting for results and I'm sure you will all have done amazingly! Anyways, enjoy and please remember to review!_

Waiting outside the hall doors was turning into a torturous event. Eyes watched as the teacher inside made the final preparations before opening the doors to the group of nervous wrecks that were standing outside.

"I don't think I can do this." Imogen explained nervously to Connor. She had been worrying about this day all through the holidays and hadn't got much sleep last night because of it.

"Imogen, you'll be fine!" Connor said reassuringly as he grabbed hold of her hand to highlight his support. He knew that Imogen will have done well due to the endless amounts of work she had put in but at the same time he couldn't help but be nervous for her as he knew how much she wanted to do well.

"Well, it's alright for you! You already have your dream job!" Imogen exclaimed before pacing up and down outside the door as Connor watched on not knowing what to do.

"When are they going to let us in? They said nine o'clock!" Dynasty exclaimed frustratingly as she joined Connor and Imogen, Kevin following behind through the crowd that was now forming.

"I don't but they need to hurry up. I'm so nervous!" Imogen explained before freezing as she saw Mrs Mulgrew walking towards the doors. They watched as she opened the doors and propped them open to make it easier for people to get in and out and expected a wave of students to rush in but they all gathered at the doors unsure as to whether or not to enter.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Go and collect your results!" Mrs Mulgrew exclaimed happily trying to reassure people that they will be ok but she knew how nervous they will all be failing. Imogen, Dynasty, Connor and Kevin slowly made their way into the hall where they saw a row of tables set out, each designated to a number of letters of the alphabet based on surnames. Dynasty and Kevin headed over to the first table which was for surnames A-C whilst Connor followed Imogen over to the table for surnames starting with S.

"I'm so scared!" Dynasty said worryingly to Kevin who smiled back at Dynasty.

"You'll be fine. You've worked really hard!" Kevin explained but he knew he didn't sound too convincing as he was feeling rather nervous about his own results, especially after taking time off due to his stroke. He watched as Dynasty got given the envelope, all the colour draining from her face as she took hold of it shakily and moved aside so that Kevin could collect his own. Once Kevin had got his they made their way over to the corner of the room where Connor and Imogen were waiting nervously and all glanced at each other.

"I can't do it." Imogen said shakily as she could feel tears rising. She had been waiting for this day all summer but now that it was here she wished it was any other day. She was dying to know if she was going to be able to go to university but she didn't want to be disappointed if it had gone wrong but she decided that the longer she waited, the harder it would be.

"I'll go first." Imogen stated as she started to clumsily get into the envelope, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she tried to rip it open. Connor watched nervously as Imogen finally got in the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper. She slowly opened it whilst taking a deep breath and looked at the sheet.

"I've done it! I'm going to university in London!" Imogen exclaimed excitedly as she flung her arms around Connor. This is what she had been dreaming off and now it was finally coming true! She looked at the sheet in more detail and discovered that she had managed to get three A's overall which she never expected making her happiness increase even more.

"Kevin, you go next. I can't open it yet." Dynasty explained as she watched Kevin open his envelope and pull out the sheet. Dynasty watched as a smile spread across his face.

"Better than expected considering everything!" Kevin explained as he kissed Dynasty on the cheek. He looked at the sheet. An A in maths which isn't surprising, and two B's. He would have liked to have 2 A's but he was still happy and would still be going to university.

"Now you." Kevin said to Dynasty as he turned to face her. He knew how much she had been dreading this day but he believed in her as she had done so much work and had come so far. He watched as Dynasty opened the envelope and took the paper out of the envelope but she froze as she opened it.

"Dyn, you'll be fine!" Kevin said reassuringly before Dynasty finally plucked up the courage to open the sheet of paper. She looked at her grades and couldn't help but let out a few tears. She was one grade off what she needed.

"Well?" Imogen asked as Dynasty hadn't uttered a single word since opening the sheet. She just continued to stare at it, not saying anything.

"Two B's and a C." Dynasty said as she folded the paper up and shoved it aggressively back into the envelope. She couldn't believe it after all that hard work.

"That's good isn't it?" Kevin asked but he knew straight away that it wasn't what Dynasty had been wanting.

"Not good enough for Edinburgh. They wanted three B's." Dynasty explained before bursting into tears, Kevin pulling her in for a hug. Whilst Kevin comforted Dynasty Mr Lowsley appeared to find out how the group had got on.

"Good news?" he asked as he approached Imogen who let out a large smile as she turned to face Mr Lowsley.

"Yeah! Thank you for everything sir, you've been amazing!" Imogen explained before Mr Lowsley turned to Kevin and Dynasty.

"How about you Kevin? Did you get what you hoped for?" he asked and Kevin said what he had got and how he had managed to get into university.

"Dynasty?" Mr Lowsley asked but she just continued to stare at the ground, unable to look him in the eye.

"She was one grade away." Kevin said quietly as he watched fresh tears rise in Dynasty's eyes.

"Hey, don't get upset!" Mr Lowsley said to Dynasty. "You might still be able to get in. It isn't all based on grades! You're personal statement will come into play as yours was smashing and if needs be you can apply for a different course for your grades through clearing. But first, I suggest you go to the library and check UCAS." Mr Lowsley explained, watching Dynasty nod in agreement and try to pull herself together. He made his way to the doors and down the corridor to the library with the group following behind him. They all sat eagerly awaiting news as Dynasty waited for the computer to load.

"Well?" Mr Lowsley asked as he watched from a distance and saw that Dynasty was now on the page that she needed.

"I can't believe it!" Dynasty exclaimed even though the others had no idea what she was on about. "I actually can't believe it!"

"What?" Simon asked as he rushed over to the computer as saw that she had managed to secure a place at Edinburgh.

"Well done!" he exclaimed as he gave her a quick hug. "See, those tears back there were for nothing. They obviously saw your personality shining through and knew that they would be missing a great student if they didn't accept you!"

"Thank you sir. I don't know where I would be without you keeping me on the straight and narrow!" Dynasty explained before giving Kevin a huge hug. They were both going to the same university.

"Well done guys. You all deserve it, just keep the hard work up and you'll all go far!" Simon explained before leaving the group to it. He loved results day as he was able to see people get the results that they deserve for all their hard work. He was aware that it didn't always go to plan but most of the time is it fixable and goes to plan.


End file.
